Various vehicles have cargo areas that may include a load floor. A rear window, door, trunk, or the like of an automobile, for example, may be opened to expose the cargo area. The load floor includes a structural base or surface, which is often covered with carpet or felt. The load floor may cover a spare tire, utility equipment, and/or the like. The load floor provides a flat surface configured to support items within a cargo area. Typically, a load floor is hinged or removable to allow access to the spare tire, tools, and/or additional space underneath.
In order to secure the load floor in place (to prevent it from becoming a projectile in the event of a crash), some known systems utilize an overlap from a liftgate/hatch over a rear edge of the load floor. However, such systems take up space within the cargo area. In short, known systems for securing a load floor in position can be bulky and obtrusive.